Intoxication
by Anneka Neko
Summary: ONESHOT. When Nero is like this, dangerous and angry and ferocious, Ayel's pulse pounds in his ears and his breathing becomes short. Nero/Ayel slash, violence, masochism, total whumpage.


Authoress' Notes:

Well, though I've been a Trekkie my whole life, I've never written a ST fanfic before. Sad, isn't it? Anyways, I was looking around and decided that Nero/Ayel slash needs _way_ more love, so I tried it out. My writing style's a little different on this one, but I was having fun with the long, complex sentences.

This fic is meant to take place at some point very shortly after the destruction of the _USS Kelvin_. I tried writing that into the actual story, but it ended up sounding really awkward, so I took it out.

WARNING: violence, lime and gay Romulans

DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, the gay would be way more obvious.

**---**

**Intoxication**

**---**

Ayel knows what's coming before Nero even steps onto the bridge. He couldn't say _how_ he knows, but Ayel has a way of anticipating his captain's every move. Still, even though he just felt it, that little twitch at the back of his neck, that slight hitch in his own breath, Ayel is startled when Nero comes into view, because his captain is _smiling_.

"Captain?" Ayel asks, feeling a bit nervous. He watches Nero draw closer and closer. The way his captain's smile grows, stretching until it twists even the tattoos stamped across his wide, smooth forehead, gives the lie to his otherwise calm demeanor.

"Ayel," Nero hisses, his hot breath washing over Ayel's cheeks as his captain steps even closer. Ayel feels his heart skip a beat, and even he can't say whether it's from fear or arousal- for when Nero is like this, dangerous and angry and ferocious, Ayel's pulse pounds in his ears and his breathing becomes short.

"S-sir?" Ayel replies, cursing himself for the stammer that slips through his lips. His breath just hitched again, and he knows he's being weak, but Nero's slowly backing him up against the wall, eyes blazing with fury.

"Ayel," Nero repeats. "Why is it," he growls in that dangerously controlled voice that makes Ayel's stomach flutter wildly, "that there is no Vulcan on my ship for me to hurt, and kill? Why is it," he continues, his voice growing louder and less controlled, "that Spock is not _here_, at my mercy, waiting for a very painful death?"

Ayel winces as his captain's heavy boot comes down sharply on his left foot. He feels the smallest toe crunch slightly, and the dull throb that starts to course through his foot tells him that Nero must have broken it. "Sir," Ayel gasps, "he doesn't seem to have come through the anomaly with us."

Nero grabs Ayel's shoulders, slamming his head back against the dank green wall with enough force to make stars burst behind his eyes, and for a moment Ayel isn't sure where he is, who he is, _what_ he is, all he knows is the pain and the lights and the breath, hot and intoxicating on his face-

"_I know that, you idiot!_" and Ayel suddenly remember who he is, where he is, who owns the breath so hot and dangerous on his face, and the pain, which just a moment before had been intoxicating, consuming, cloyingly sweet, is suddenly bitter, harsh, and Ayel realizes that the warm trickle he feels on the back of his neck must be blood. "I'm asking you _why_! I want Spock _dead_! I want him to _hurt_!" Pain flares in Nero's eyes and he suddenly looks more terrifying than anything Ayel has ever seen, mad with grief and rage. "He allowed our planet, our _home_ to burn! Ayel, I _want_ him!"

In his desperate anger, Nero is closer to Ayel than he's ever been before, and Ayel can feel the stubble on Nero's face brushing up against his lips. He can almost _feel_ Nero's pulse, it's almost pounding in _his_ veins, and Ayel once again anticipates his captain's actions a split-second before they come and braces himself.

With an animal scream, Nero sinks his fist deep into Ayel's stomach, driving the breath from his lieutenant's lungs. With a sound that mixes gasp and groan, Ayel slides down the wall. Nero follows him, eyes wild, fingers clawing the fabric of Ayel's coat, ripping the garment from his smaller frame with a scream that makes Ayel's stomach lurch. Nero's big, powerful fists sink again and again into Ayel's torso, and by the time the pain blossoms and the bruise begins, the fists are already somewhere else, until there's scarcely an inch of Ayel's torso that isn't screaming in agony. Nero is still screaming, and as Ayel feels the first rib crack, their voices mingle together, Ayel's agonized, Nero's tormented. Ayel struggles with his own mind, knowing that he should stop Nero's rage before he suffers serious harm, but oh, Nero's passion and anger is entrancing, and the pain tastes so _good_, and at last, his captain is noticing him as so much more than an underling, and if Ayel has to sustain a few cracked ribs for his trouble, oh _gods_ it's so worth it.

By now, Ayel's breath is coming in sharp gasps, which grow sharper still as Nero, in his blind need to make _somebody_ feel the pain he's been holding back for so many hours, slams his foot over and over into Ayel's shins, fingernails digging in as he holds Ayel's upper arms in an impossibly tight grip. Ayel doesn't even try to get away, reveling in the raw emotion so violently directed at him, and Nero screams again, leaning down to bite Ayel's sensitive ear as hard as he can. As Ayel arches his back in blissful agony, moaning in either excitement or pain, he can't decide, he smells the sharp tang of his own blood, and a second later tastes it as Nero smashes their lips together in a kiss that's all tongue and teeth and bruising pressure, so harsh it leaves Ayel shuddering, breathless, with blood trickling down from the corner of his bitten lip.

As Nero recaptures his lips, Ayel feels his blood rushing south, soon making him harder than he can believe is possible. He's so turned on by all of this, and he wants to take control, take the lead, make the next move, but if he does, he'll lose this delicious feeling of powerlessness and abuse. All at once, he feels completely powerless and vulnerable, and filled with more sensual, crackling power than he's ever felt in his entire life. Nero's thigh shifts, and Ayel gasps, rocking back against his captain's body. _Please_, he thinks, _Nero, _please_..._

But Nero's furious energy seems spent, and he collapses, sobbing, onto Ayel, whispering his wife's name. Feeling his captain's body shake, seeing the tears Nero is trying to hide, Ayel frowns. This isn't right. This isn't how he wants it. He wants to be _taken_, violently, so hard that his nerves explode and his brain malfunctions and he bleeds and hurts and aches with his captain's ferocity. He doesn't want a sobbing, broken Nero. Sighing, Ayel gently pushes his captain off, helping him stand. Nero stands for a few moments, breathing deeply as he gathers his composure, nods curtly, then hurries away in the direction of his quarters, apparently oblivious to Ayel's internal conflict.

Ayel sticks out his tongue and thoughtfully licks at the stream of blood trickling down his face. He slowly begins to test his abused body, assessing the damage. When he gingerly feels his ribs, a stab of pain makes him hiss in agony, an agony that shows itself also in his ear, his chest, his stomach, his legs, his arms, his lips... He hurts more than he ever has before.

Ayel smiles.

---

I hope you liked it. I'm not very good at this kind of fic, but it's one of my favorite genres (violence = orgasm, I guess you could call it xD). Please review and tell me if you think I managed it without getting too... I dunno. You know what I mean. And guys? This has been bothering me a bit, so I'll go ahead and say it here. "Oneshot" means oneshot. I might do a _different _Nero/Ayel piece, but this one is _done_. Sorry, it's just people keep asking me to continue my oneshots, and it's kind of getting on my nerves. If you have ideas for new N/A fics, though, feel free to share. :D There needs to be more N/A love out there.

Please review!


End file.
